Bouncing Babies
by katieupatree
Summary: Sara is really ill, and Grissom is worried. Is it just a bug or is a bigger surprise around the corner for Grissom and Sara? COMPLETE : x
1. Chapter 1

****

It's a …

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished.

Plot: Sara is really ill and Grissom doesn't know what's wrong with her. She thinks its just a bug, but could a bigger suprise be around the corner for Sara and Grissom??

This is the first fan fic i have posted, i hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, would love to know what you think of it.

Sara was abruptly brought back to the real world by the sudden feeling of nausea. She has just made it to the bathroom in time, leaning over the toilet bowl her whole body shook violently as she threw up. Her stomach was in knots and her throat was burning. After several minutes of uncontrollable vomiting she breathlessly collapsed against the wall. Hugging her knees close to her chest, she let the tears fall freely. Why was she feeling so sick? For the past few days, every morning had started the same way. She was exhausted. What had happened to the full of energy, awake for 3 straight days on just a cup of coffee girl she had always been? She could hear gentle footsteps coming up the stairs, getting louder with each step. She hated letting Grissom see her like this, so week and vulnerable, but she just didn't have the strength to move. She sat sobbing and waited for him to come and rescue her.

"Sara, honey where are you?"

She tried to talk but her throat felt as if it was on fire and all she could manage was a muffled groan of, "Gris, in bath…"

"Sara, baby your scaring me. Where are you?" Called a very concerned Grissom.

His footsteps were getting louder all the time, and she knew he must be near.  
Seconds later, he gently pushed open the bathroom door to reveal a trembling Sara curled up in between the toilet and the sink. Her face was red and blotchy from tears. He ran to her and knelt by her side. He gasped in shock. He had never seen Sara like this before and it pained him to even think about what could be wrong with his strong, beautiful, wonderful wife.

"Sara, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I feel so ill" she replied, her voice almost inaudible.

Grissom could see she wasn't strong enough to talk to him just now so he lovingly scooped her up and placed her back in there bed. Gently placing his strong hand on her forehead he checked to see if she had a fever.

"You're not burning up honey, which is always a good sign. We don't have to be in work for another few hours, you sleep and I'll come and check on you soon."

"Gris, please stay, I'm scared."

He could hear the fear in her voice, so he carefully slid into bed next to her, not wanting to do anything to make her feel worse and wishing he could make her better.

------------

It was 2 hours since Grissom took Sara back to bed. They were both awoken by the sound of the alarm clock. 7:55 read the neon green numbers. They had to be at work for 9:00, so Grissom slowly got up to get in the shower, but was interrupted by a much happier sounding Sara.

"You're not getting in there without me are you?" She giggled, clearly feeling herself again.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"It's so strange, I felt so awful this morning, but now I'm completely fine. It's as if I were never ill."

"You sure you're up for coming in to work today, we can cope without you if you need to rest."

"Don't be silly, I'm fine. No point hanging around here all day without my man."

"How's about joining said man in the shower then?" He winked at her as he said it.

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do world."

------------

When Grissom and Sara arrived at work they met the others in the break room and waited for the first call of the day. Just as soon as Grissom had sat down his phone rang. It was Brass, there had been shots heard coming from inside a house and he needed the whole team to come down to process the scene. The whole team, this must be a bad one, thought Grissom.

As the shooter had not been seen exiting the house all the CSI's had to wear there bullet proof vests, just in case. This is where Sara's second problem of the day began. They all headed for the locker room to get their vests. It always took her and Cath a little longer than the boys to get them on, so it was just the two of them in the locker room, when Sara realised she couldn't get hers done up.

"Eeeeuuugh" Sara let out a loud, agitated sigh. "I can't get the damn thing done up"

"Let me see." Said Cath.

Both women pulled at the clips on Sara's vest. They eventually got it done up, after a lot of tugging.

"That was odd" said Sara. "It has always been quite loose on me, and I don't think I've put any weight on, at least I haven't been eating any more than I normally do."

"Maybe you're just a bit bloated" Offered Cath.

"Yeah, probably. Anyway, we best get going before the boys leave without us."

------------

It had been a really uncomfortable ride down to the house for Sara, her vest was practically cutting off her air supply and she was so relieved to be able to stand up she practically jumped out of the SUV before it had stopped moving. She was really hot and clammy, but put it down to the humid weather. Without warning, she felt really light headed; her legs began to buckle from underneath her. The next thing she knew she was laying on the floor, by the SUV. Everyone except Cath had already gone inside the house. Turning round to see where Sara was she noticed her lying on the floor and rushed to help her.

"Sara, what happened?"

"I… I don't know. I was hot and my legs just, then it all went black." Replied a confused and frightened Sara. She had no idea what was going on with her body lately, but she felt as if she was loosing all control over it.

"Let's get you up, and back in the car. The boys will be ok without us for a while."  
Cath slowly helped Sara up, steadied her and led her to the front passengers' seat of the SUV.

"Feeling any better?" enquired Cath.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" mumbled Sara.

Cath had just enough time to move out the way before Sara threw up again. Once she had finished she gratefully took the water and tissues Cath offered her.

"I'm so sorry Cath, I don't know what's wrong with me today. I've been feeling like this for the past few mornings." Whispered a drowsy Sara.

"That's ok sweetie, we all get ill. You remind me of how I felt before I knew I was pregnant with Lindsey." Tittered Cath.

Sara went as white as a ghost. She couldn't be, could she? Was her illness actually morning sickness? It would explain a lot, thought Sara.

Cath practically squealed with excitement. "Oh my god, Sara, your not are you?"

"What…, err no…, yeah…, I don't know." Replied Sara, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"Sara, you need to take a test, and you need to do it sooner rather than later."

"Ok. I'm scared Cath, I don't think I can do this on my own, and I can't tell Grissom, he doesn't need to know anything until I'm sure. I can't do this, not today, not now, not…" She suddenly felt faint again, breathless, she couldn't stay upright, she just wanted to sleep.

"Sara, Sara..." Cath gently shook her friend. Her hands were trembling; she was so scared, what was happening to her. "Sara, wake up, sweetie you need to open your eyes for me."

Sara slowly came back round, peeling open her eyes she tried to sit up, but she felt so weak.

"Sara, good girl, that's it. Let me get you up and I think its best that we get you down the hospital, something isn't right honey."

"Grissom, tell him I'm ok, he'll only worry." Cried Sara, her voice full of concern and confusion.

"Ok, I'll tell him we got another call and that you'll see him back at the lab." Cath hated lying to Grissom, but she could see how weak Sara was and just wanted to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

**To Be Continued...  
Thanks for reading it, please leave a review so i can see what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished.**

Hope you enjoy then next chapter. :)

When they arrived at Desert Palms hospital Cath helped Sara out the car. Sara slowly and unsteadily walked towards A&E. Once there Cath left her sitting on a chair in reception and went to get one of the nurses to help her.

Cath found a small, brown haired nurse and asked her for help. "Excuse me, Ma'am, please help me. My friend she's really sick and I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Its ok, I'm here to help, it's my job. Now where's your friend?"

The nurse followed Cath to where Sara was sitting. Sara had her head resting on her shoulder and was nearly asleep already.

"OK, what's her name?"

"Sara, Sara Grissom." Replied Cath, she had only just got used to calling her Sara Grissom and had to concentrate on not saying Sara Sidle.

"Sara, Sara can you open your eyes for me. Do you know where you are?"

"Desert Palms Hospital" replied Sara, she was so softly spoken from exhaustion that the nurse could only just hear her.

"Sara, I'm Hailey. We need to get you checked out so I'm going to take you to a cubicle, ok?

"Hmmmm." Whimpered Sara.

Once Sara was settled in the hospital bed, the nurse took Cath outside and asked her to tell her anything she could about Sara's condition.

Cath tried her best to remember what Sara had told her…  
"She said she'd been feeling sick for the past few mornings. We work at the crime lab and were just about to enter the crime scene when she collapsed onto the floor. When I got to her she was conscious but confused. I sat her in the car and then she was sick. Then she fainted again."

"Is there any chance she could be pregnant?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, yeah she could be." Cath couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice; she had always thought Sara and Grissom would be brilliant parents given the chance.

The nurse smiled, noticing the excitement that had washed over Cath. "Thank you, sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Catherine Willows."

"Thank you, Catherine. I'll keep you posted on Sara's condition. I think its best if she rests for now, but you can see her when she is feeling better."

"Ok, I'll wait over there" Cath said as she headed for the chairs where she had left Sara when they had first arrived.

------------

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Asked Cath, relieved to see her friend looking a lot better sitting up in the hospital bed.

"I'm good, well I'm better than I was."

There was something in Sara's voice that Cath couldn't quite put her finger on. Something that scared her. Was Sara hiding something from her? Was her condition worse than she was letting on?

"Did they say what was wrong with you?"

Sara blushed at Cath's question. "You were right, I'm pregnant. 10 weeks gone." Beamed Sara.

Cath ran over to congratulate her friend with a hug. She was so happy for them and pleased to see that Sara was excited by the news.

"10 weeks, and you had no idea?" chuckled Cath.

"No idea at all" replied Sara, "I guess this explains my vest not fitting." Sara said, a little embarrassed.

Cath gave Sara another hug. She suddenly let go, stepping back and looking at Sara.

"Hey, Cath what's wrong?"

"You need to call Grissom." Grinned Cath, "He is after all, going to be a Daddy."

She'd been so happy when she found out she was pregnant that she hadn't even thought of how she was going to tell Grissom. She had never really wanted to be a mum, but now she had a little baby growing inside her she was filled with happiness. She let her hand rest protectively on her stomach. She was thrilled, but would Grissom be? Her chest tightened and her heart rate quickened, she needed to tell him, needed to get it over and done with. At least if she knew what he thought she could plan for the future. She was going to have this baby, with or without the help of Grissom. That's when the tears started to flow; big, hot, silent tears streamed down her face, and she could do nothing to stop them. Cath grabbed her friend's hand. She knew what was going through Sara's head, but she also knew Sara had nothing to worry about. Grissom would be over the moon at the news.

------------

Grissom's heart was racing, his palms were sweating and his legs were shaking.

"Gris, what's wrong?" Called Nick.  
They had just got back to the lab after 4 hours of processing the scene.

"It's Sara" Grissom chocked on his words, he was so scared, "Cath took her up the hospital, she wont tell me what's wrong with her, she just said I need to get down to Desert Palms A&E as soon as possible."

Nick was in shock. Sara had looked a little pale this morning but he hadn't had time to check she was ok.

"She'll be ok Grissom. I'll cover for you, if Ecklie asks where you are."

"Thank you Nick, it means a lot. I just need to know she's alright. I'll ring when I have any news."

Nick gave him a reassuring smile and Grissom ran to his SUV. He didn't think about anything else other than Sara. He raced down the high way. His mind went into over drive, thinking the worst.  
Once he got to the hospital he found Cath…

"Grissom, its ok. She's fine. I didn't mean to scare you, but Sara needs to tell you something and it's not something that should be heard over the phone." A big smile on her face, she took Grissom by the elbow and led him to Sara.

Every time he saw Sara his heart still skipped a beat. She was so beautiful.

"You came." Sara's face lit up at when she saw her husband. He had a concerned look on his face and she knew Cath hadn't told him anything.

"I'll leave you to it." Said Cath, excusing herself from the cubicle.

"Sara, what's wrong. Why are you in here?"

"I'm fine, honestly," she said, looking down. "I have something to tell you, and I don't know what you'll say when I do. I… I'm," she took a deep breathe in a prepared herself to tell him. "I'm pregnant." She'd done it. She'd told him.

He was shocked, pregnant, a baby, they were having a baby. A big smile swept across his face. "Sara, that's amazing, we're going to have a baby, Sara. A baby!" Grissom noticed his wife's hand was resting on her belly. He took her hand is his and kissed her dainty fingers. Then he kissed her belly, softly blowing raspberries against her firm stomach. There little baby was growing safely inside her and the news filled him with joy.

"I know." Suddenly tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, I thought you were happy?" Said Grissom, a lump forming in his throat, he couldn't be happier about the news but was Sara?

"I am. This is the best day of my life. I can't wait to meet out little bubs. I'm 10 weeks gone, nearly 3 months. I can't believe it." She laughed and cried at the same time. These tears were the best kind, happy tears filled with wonder and excitement.

"I guess we best tell the team." Said Grissom, the smile still on his face.

**To Be Continued...  
Again, thankyou for reading my story. Please leave a comment so i can see what you thought of it. Thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry its such a short one.**

Grissom hadn't left her bedside since he arrived at the hospital. He wanted to protect Sara now more than ever. He needed to be with her, to see with his own eyes that she was still safe. He had feared the worst when Cath rang, but had been given the best news he could have ever hoped for by Sara. He loved her with all his heart and had loved there baby from the second he knew about her. They didn't know if it was a girl or boy but "it" sounded so harsh and cold. Secretly he hoped they were having a girl. When Sara was sleeping he let his mind wander to a wonderful place he never knew existed. He was chasing his little girl, who had soft brown curls and sparkling blue eyes, through a field full of yellow daisies. Occasionally he stopped to show her the bees and the butterflies that fluttered around them. He was brought back to the here and now by Sara, her voice thick and groggy with sleep.

"You're still here?" Her face was the picture of happiness and delight. She was waking up next to her beloved husband, one had gently resting on her hardened abdomen.

"Ofcourse I am. I never want to leave your side again." Happy tears began to spill from her eyes once more. Nothing could ever top how wonderful she felt at that moment.

------------

Later on that evening, Sara was discharged from the hospital. The doctor reassured her that she and the baby would be fine as long as she looked after herself properly.

When they arrived back at their house Grissom carefully gathered Sara in to his arms and headed for the bedroom.

"I know the doctor said to rest, but this may be a little extreme" teased Sara.

"You're not to step a foot out of this bedroom for the next couple of days." Warned Grissom, before lightening his tone to match Sara's. "I will be your man servant, you may call me GG."

Sara giggled with excitement. She loved it when Grissom let his guard down. There was a soft and funny side to him that no one else other than Sara ever really saw.

He gently layed her onto the bad and silently began to undress her. She knew it wasn't in a sexual way; he just wanted to take care of her. His touch however, still sent electric shivers down her spine.  
When he had finished undressing her he stood transfixed by the small, but clear bump he had never noticed before.

"Hey GG, are you going to just leave me here all night, or do I get one of your big t-shirts to cuddle up in?" Sara's soft and giggly tone snapped Grissom out of his daze.

He looked lovingly at his wife, "I need to show you something, it will only take a minute."

He guided Sara to the big mirror in the corner of the room.

"What is it Gr…" Sara realised what he was trying to show her. How had she missed it before? Perhaps she just hadn't been looking.

Sara couldn't stop staring at her reflection. She traced the outline of her protruding belly with her fingers. Grissom slowly wrapped his arms around her, capturing her hands in his and gently resting them of her belly. Their fingers entwined. They were both completely mesmerized by the tiny bump, knowing that something they had created was safe and warm inside Sara. They stood like this for hours. Sara, still very weak and tired, let herself gradually lean back on Grissom until eventually he was supporting her completely.

"I think its time we got you and bubs to bed." Whispered Grissom, not wanting the perfect moment her was sharing with his wife to ever end, but knowing it had to. Sara couldn't stay awake much longer and she needed her sleep now more than ever.

"Mmmmm" Murmured Sara, as she let Grissom sweep her of her feet yet again. Once in bed she lay close to him, her back pressed hard against his stomach. He nuzzled the top of her neck with his lips, his beard tickling her back. He held her tight and close, his arms round her waist. His hands met in the middle, where he protectively cupped Sara's firm belly. She laid her hands on his and slipped into the best sleep she had ever had, filled with dreams of their new family.

**To Be Continued...  
Againg, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any comments you have.  
Not sure when i'll be able to post the next chapter, as wont be at home for a few days.  
Will try and get it done soon though. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished. **

**Just like to say a quick thanks for all the lovely comments you have left.**

Hope you enjoy the next chapter...

It was the day of her 12 week scan and Sara had been awake for hours. She was so nervous; what if there was something wrong? She already loved her baby so much; she couldn't bear to loose her. She felt the familiar feeling begin to rise from her stomach and ran to the bath room. Grissom had felt her move and realising what was wrong quickly followed. He pulled her hair out of her face and put a comforting hand on her back. When she was done Sara fell back against Grissom. She could hardly keep her eyes open; she had only had about 2 hours sleep last night. She groaned as she got up, aching all over from pure exhaustion. Grissom carefully pulled her up onto her feet and helped her get back into bed. It was only 4:50 and she finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep in the arms of her husband.

------------

They were sat in the waiting room, both as nervous as the other. Grissom held tightly onto Sara's trembling hand. He knew she was scared, he had felt her tossing and turning all night. His thoughts very interrupted when he heard Sara's name being called.

"Mrs Sara Grissom" called a tall, slender, blonde haired nurse.

They both got to their feet and followed the nurse into the examination room.

"The doctor will be right with you" The nurse said before leaving them alone in the room.

Sara was sat on the bed with her shirt pulled up, revealing her bump. It had already got bigger, and it was now clear for anyone to see that see was pregnant.  
Grissom was sat on a chair next to her. His hand still tightly clamped on hers. He leaned forward and placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead. Sara smiled at her husband, knowing that if she tried to speak her voice would give away just how terrified she was.

"You ready?" asked the doctor, popping her head round the door.

Sara nodded, still unable to talk.

"It will all be fine" said the doctor, sensing how scared both Sara and Grissom were.

"Now this is going to be cold"

The doctor squeezed the jelly onto Sara's abdomen and pressed the ultrasound wand against her skin. After what seemed like an eternity of button pressing and wand moving the beautiful sound of their baby's heart beat filled the room. "Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom…"

"It's so quick, is everything ok?" asked Sara, struggling to contain her emotions.

"Its perfect." Replied the doctor, turning the screen to face Sara and Grissom.

Sara looked up at Grissom and saw his eyes brimming with tears.

The doctor printed them out two pictures of the ultrasound to take home. Sara could finally relax, she knew her baby was safe and healthy.

-------------

4 weeks had passed since Sara had found out she was pregnant. Grissom had done everything for her in the first few days after she was discharged from the hospital. Anything she needed, all she had to do was call "GG" and he'd be there. She loved being pregnant, she loved the way her body changed daily. She had even started to love the morning sickness, not the actual sickness but what it symbolised, knowing that it was because of the tiny baby growing inside of her. She did however wish the morning sickness would live up to its name; she got constant waves of nausea all through that day. Grissom had done his best to help her through it. Holding back her hair and rubbing her back as she vomited, taking her into his warm arms when she had finished. She felt stupid for thinking he could ever abandon her, deep down she had known he would be thrilled by the news.

She had returned to work a couple of weeks ago. Everyone was so please to see her, especially Nick. He was one of her closest friends and he had given her the biggest hug when he saw her.

"GG" called Sara, her tone not sounding quite as playful as it normally did. It was 8:20 and they had to leave for work in 15 minutes. "Gris" He voice louder than before. "Gil, where are you?"

A slightly breathless Grissom ran into the bedroom, panic spread across his face.

"Sara, thank god you're alright, what's wrong?" His face relaxing a little.

"Nothing fits, my clothes still fit me on Friday. My stomach must have grown over the weekend." He voice was flat. Emotions running riot in her head. Ofcourse she knew she was going to get bigger, but she didn't realise it would happen so fast. She fought to hold back the tears, knowing it was such a silly thing to get upset over. Grissom let out a tiny laugh before holding her close to him. Her head resting on his chest, she listened to his heart beat, allowing it to comfort her. When she had calmed herself she stepped back from him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Who'd of thought I'd turn into a big girl, crying over clothes." Sara was laughing now, in an uncontrollable fit of giggles she rolled onto there bed. She knew he was watching her, pulling his confused face that she had always found so adorable, but she just couldn't stop herself. He climbed onto the bed, pinning her down at the legs and left warm kisses up and her neck, under her chin and on each cheek before he reached her lips. She stopped laughing and kissed him back, a little deeper than he had kissed her.  
"Thank you" she whispered.

------------

Sara walked into the lab, wearing jeans and one of Grissom's baggy t-shirts. She hadn't wanted to go to work looking so unprofessional, but none of her clothes fit anymore. Her jeans hung loose around her hips, her ever expanding bump sticking out over the top of them. Grissom's t-shirt was still miles to big for her, but she loved how close to him it made her feel. She was already blushing, everyone was staring at her, so she rushed to break room to see if anyone else in the team had arrived yet.

Nick wolf whistled at her as she entered the room. She playfully hit him on the arm.

"You try finding anything to wear when your stomach practically doubles in size over the weekend." Sara was trying to sound serious, but the smirk on her face gave away that she was only joking.

"I think you look perfect." Said Grissom, as he followed her over to the table."

Sara placed her hand on his cheek, stood on tip toes and gently kissed him.

"I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," chuckled Nick, as he walked towards the door.

When they were alone, Grissom sat at one of the chairs and invited Sara to sit on his knee. She gladly accepted and sank into his arms. He let one hand rest on her stomach, it had become so natural to him that he didn't even realise he was doing anymore.

**To Be Continued...  
Thanks for reading, chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished. **

Sara knocked on Grissom's office door. She knew he wouldn't like what she was about to say, but she had to talk to him. She had now been back at work for a month and the changes in how he treated her were really starting to annoy her. She had been out to buy some bigger clothes, no one could take her seriously in her make shift maternity wear. Today she had on black trousers and a white shirt; it nipped in around her waist, showing off her bump as much as possible.

"Come in" she heard Grissom call.

She walked in slowly, kept her expression serious and sat down in front of his desk.

"I need to talk to you, not as my husband but as my boss." Sara couldn't make eye contact with him, her heart began to beat a little faster than usual.

"Ok" Grissom said as he looked up and saw her expression, "Go ahead."

She took a long breathe in, she knew if she stopped for air then she's loose confidence in what she was about to say and let him talk her round.

"I need you to treat me how you used to. I know you are only trying to protect me, but I love my work and I hate having to do all the simple jobs because you think they are safest."

Grissom was shocked, he hadn't been expecting that.

"That's because I need to know you're safe, I need to look after you."

"I know what I'm doing, I would never do anything to harm our baby, but you have to let me do my job properly."

"You can do your job properly, you just need to take it easy."

"Damn it Grissom. I'm pregnant; I'm not a bloody invalid."

She knew she had been harsh on him, but she couldn't help it. He was treating her like a child and she couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out of his office, leaving Grissom sitting alone in a stunned silence.

She ran to the loos and burst into tears. Big, heavy tears that caused her whole body to shake. She sat with her back against the wall, knees up, much like she had done the day she found out she was expecting.

Cath burst through the door; she had watched Sara run from Grissom's office and knew something was up. She crouched down by Sara, and waited until she was ready to talk.

"I.. shouldn't.. of.. done.. it.." she spluttered, her voice thick with sadness.

"Sara, what happened?" Cath had no idea what had happened. She hated seeing anyone upset, but especially Sara, although they hadn't always seen eye-to-eye Cath really cared for Sara and knew it took a lot for her to openly cry in public.

"I shouted at him. I shouldn't have done it. He just wants to protect us." Sara was still sobbing, angry now at herself rather than Grissom.

"Grissom?" Cath didn't have to ask, but she did anyway.

Sara nodded, her eyes filling with a fresh set of tears.  
Cath reassuringly squeezed Sara's hand.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Cath handed Sara a tissue to wipe her eyes with before going to find Grissom. She found him still sat in his office.

"Gil, you need to go and get Sara, she's in the ladies."

The concern in Cath's voice caused Grissom to panic. He ran out of his office, knocking all sorts of paper work flying as he went. When he got to the toilets he went straight to Sara. Sitting opposite her, he looked up at her tear streaked face and felt so guilty for not listening to her. Ofcourse he thought he was doing what was best for her and the baby, but he should of talked to her about it first.

"I'm sorry." Sara looked at him as he said it.

"I'm sorry too" A small smile appearing on her face.

He moved his body closer to hers and she leant against him. They sat together in contented silence.

Sara was the first to break the silence.

"Take me home?" she asked, her voice still awash with emotion.

Grissom helped her up, put his arm around her and took his wife home without a second thought to the lab. Cath took charge, knowing that they needed time together. Grissom and Sara were two of her oldest friends and she wanted to help them in anyway she could.

------------

Once home, Grissom led Sara upstairs, helped her into one of his old t-shirts and tucked her into bed. He brought up a tub of her favourite flavour ice cream and two big spoons. He sat down next to her and placed a tender kiss on her lips before revealing the ice cream. Her eyes lit up, he always knew exactly what she needed.

**To Be Continued...  
Thanks again for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished.**

Another quick chapter, hope you enjoy it anyway.

Sara, now 5 months pregnant, padded into the morgue. The stench of death hit her as soon as she opened the door. Nausea washed over her, and the colour drained from her face. Dr Al Robbins saw her enter. She hadn't been down here in a while, he knew the smell made her feel nauseous, but he loved seeing her so was always thrilled when she came.

"You feeling ok Sara, I can wait for someone else if you don't feel well?"

Sara considered his offer; she thought about accepting but talked herself round. She was a CSI, she had seen death so many times, and she wouldn't let her pregnancy stop her doing anything.

"No, no I'm fine, I'll be alright, lets just get this started."

"OK," he smiled, that was the Sara he knew. "Your vic died of a gun shot wound. It pieced right through his heart, killing him instantly."

Sara took a deep breathe in, trying to control herself.

"The bullet entered here." He pulled apart the vic's skin to reveal the bullet hole.

That was it, Sara couldn't stop herself. She ran to the bin that was in the corner of the room and emptied the contents of stomach into it. When she was finished she felt slightly dizzy, she grabbed the side of the table to steady her self. Once she had recovered, she turned round and saw a very worried looking Al.

"I am so sorry, it's just the smell in here really gets to me still."

"Its fine Sara, don't worry about it, would you like me to call Grissom to come and get you."

"He's out in the field, I think me and Nick are the only one's left here." Replied Sara, feeling deflated. She could really do with cuddling up to Grissom right now, his strong arms around her.

Al saw Sara's mood change instantly, it was only a subtle change, but he knew she needed Grissom. He called Nick anyway, knowing it wasn't who she wanted, but her friend would be able to comfort her anyway.

Nick came to collect Sara from the morgue. He thanked Al and brought Sara to the break room. He sat her on the sofa and held her until Grissom returned and took her home.

**To Be Continued...  
Ok, you know the drill by now. Thanks for reading and please leave any comments you have.  
I haven't started the next chapter yet, so not sure when it will be up. Shouldn't be to long though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished.**

**I skipped the story forward abit, as well there is only so much fluff a girl can write. I didn't think i'd be home till friday, but the wonderful english weather made camping _rather_ difficult.. on a positive, it meant i could get back to my lovely computer (withdrawel syptoms i tell you) and type up the rest of this story. Ok, ok i have stopped rambling now.**

Hope you enjoy...

It was Sara's last official day at work before she went on maternity leave. She would never admit it to anyone but she was looking forward to being able to just relax before the baby came. The lab was no place for a pregnant woman, standing on her feet all day was hard enough without being constantly terrified of exposing her baby to all the chemicals they worked with.

As she struggled to get up from her desk to go to the loo for the fourth time that hour, she saw Greg carrying balloons into the break room. She had told Grissom that she didn't want a big fuss made when she left, after all she would be back in no time. As walking had become an almost impossible task, she waddled down the corridor, trying to be quiet so they wouldn't hear her coming. She braced herself, knowing what was coming next, before pushing the door open …

"Surprise!!!"

Sara couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across her face, she loved everyone she worked with, other than Grissom, they were her only real family.

Grissom stepped forward, a guilty look in his eyes.

"I know you said you didn't want a big fuss, but they wouldn't let me take you home without a proper send off."

He hoped he had done the right thing, she had been so emotional lately, and it broke his heart a little every time he did something that upset her.

"Its perfect" gushed Sara, realising just how disappointed she would have been if they had just let her leave without a real goodbye.

Hearing this, Grissom let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"I've got something that will make it even better." Grinned Cath, handing Sara the biggest slice of chocolate cake she had ever seen.

"How did you know?" giggled Sara.

"Mothers intuition." Replied Cath, tapping her nose.

Sara's goodbye party ended with lots of hugs and even more tears. Everyone knew that they would probably see her tomorrow, but it still felt like the end of an era.

**To Be Continued...  
Hope you liked it, feel free to comment if you want to. Katie :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished.**

**Ok, this isn't long enough to be a page, never mind a chapter, but it didn't fit at the end or begining of the others so, enjoy...**

Grissom love the way pregnancy had changed Sara's body. He loved how luminous her skin was, he had always thought it was such a cliché but she was actually glowing. He loved how the two dimples in the small of her back had gradually gotten deeper as her bump got larger. He loved how her eyes sparkled every time someone mentioned their baby. But above all, he loved her bump. Not because of how it looked or felt but because of their tiny baby that was still growing, safely inside her.

Sara had caught Grissom staring at her belly countless times. She always blushed and hit him playfully, but she was secretly filled with pride every time he looked at her. She loved knowing that he would never look at another woman the way he looked at her.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished.**

It was Nick's birthday and Sara was determined to go out and celebrate with her friends. She was due in 3 weeks and felt really crappy, but Nick was her best friend and she wasn't about to let him down.

------------

Just as they were leaving the house Sara felt a sharp pain in her stomach that caused her to wince.

"Sara, are you alright?" Grissom's face was full of concern for his heavily pregnant wife.

"Yeah, just bubs kicking." She lied.

"Are you sure you're up to this? We don't have to go, Nick would understand."

"Yeah, I know he would, but honestly, I'm fine." Sara knew something was wrong. If her premonition was right, their baby would be arriving sooner than expected.

------------

As they entered the restaurant she felt that sharp pain again, she did her best to hide it and Grissom didn't seem to notice, he was to busy looking for the others.

_Please just wait until we get home, please, please, please wait.  
_  
Sara was silently wishing to herself as they sat down at the table.

_Please, please, please wait…_Sara's thoughts were interrupted by Greg.

"We got the nearest one to the bathroom." Joked Greg.

They all laughed, knowing that Sara would be using it every 10 minutes.

------------

She managed to disguise her pain throughout the meal, blaming it on hard kicks if anyone asked.  
She knew her contractions were getting closer together and was desperate to get out of there.

"I'd like to propose a toast," said Sara, easing herself slowly out of her seat, "to the best friends in the world and to our birthd…"

Everyone around the table was staring at Sara, she had gone deadly silent and looked absolutely terrified.

"I had more," she said, breaking her silence, "but I'm afraid to say, my waters have just broken."

The table erupted into action, Grissom and Nick took Sara by the hands and began to lead her out of the restaurant and into the passenger seat of Grissom's SUV, whilst everyone one else cheered at the top of their voices.

"I'm so sorry I ruined you night Nick." Sara was almost in tears by this point.

"You didn't ruin it." reassured Nick. "Now go have that baby so we can share a birthday."

Sara began to laugh, nervous excitement raging through her body.

"Ready?" asked Grissom.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Replied Sara, squeezing his hand.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Called Nick, just as Grissom started the engine.

------------

Sara, when I count to 3 I need you to push as hard as you can for me."

Sara groaned in response, unable to talk as the pain was so overwhelming.

"Good girl, one… two… three… Keep pushing, that's it, nearly there. Come on Sara, you can do this."

"I hate you Gilbert Grissom!" Screamed Sara, as she pushed with all her might.

The hospital room was filled with the loud cries of a new born baby. Sara collapsed against the pillow, completely exhausted.

"Sara, Gil. You have a beautiful baby girl." Said the midwife, handing Sara her perfect little baby.

Grissom moved the hair off of Sara's face before bending down and gently kissing her trembling lips.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

------------

The others saw Grissom heading towards them and charged down the corridor to meet him.

"It's a girl." He shouted, tears streaming down his face. "We have a wonderful baby girl."

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the Characters in it. I have just kid napped them for a little bit. They will be returned safe and well when my story is finished.**

Lily Leanne Grissom was 2 months old. It was her first visit to the lab. Sara wasn't due back at work for months but couldn't resist visiting her best friends.

"Can I hold her?" asked Greg

Before Sara could answer, Cath stepped in front of him.

"No." Greg frowned, confused and a little hurt. "Because I get to first." Laughed Cath. "Hello Lily. How's my favourite little scientist today?"

Sara handed Lily to Cath whilst she received hugs off everyone in the lab.

"So when does Lily get a play mate?" winked Nick.

"Not for a while yet." Replied Sara, a playful smile forming on her lips.

Sara loved everything about being a mum. She had surprised herself at how quickly she had taken to it, but now she couldn't think of anything else she would rather do in the world.

Grissom walked over to join Sara, putting a strong arm around her waist and kissing her soft lips. He for one couldn't wait for their next little baby.

**The End**

I Hope you enjoyed it.  
Please leave any comments you have.  
Thanks for reading.

Katie :) x


End file.
